


The Prince of Daxam

by yeratimelord_katniss



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU after the break up scene in Star Crossed, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince!Mon-El, Spoilers For Supergirl up to 2x16, Sporadic Updates, Unreliable Narrator, alternative universe, hopefully better than it sounds, idk how to summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeratimelord_katniss/pseuds/yeratimelord_katniss
Summary: Mon-El goes to Daxam with his parents at the end of the Supergirl Ep. 2x16 Star Crossed





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

“I’d never seen a cruiser like that in my life,” he’d said, staring at the ship and fighting down the panic, with only his life-long practice allowing him to keep his face blank.

It was a Royal Star Cruiser, identical to the one the King and Queen favoured on all their voyages and hated, but unavoidable, diplomatic meetings. He’d tried very hard not to think about the obvious conclusion but his mind had betrayed him, supplying him almost instantly with a thousand possible outcomes to this situation – each worse than the one before.

He had recognised, of course, his mother’s voice on the transmission, and the message itself left no doubt that it was truly her, but he had hoped that she’d at least send someone else to get him. Unfortunately, the appearance of the cruiser proved that she was there – the Queen would never allow someone fly her beloved ship unaccompanied. At least, he’d tried to convince himself, it might only be his mother that was looking for him – if all of Daxam has been destroyed, why not the worst person on it, too?

As if he had luck enough for it to be true.

* * *

 

_He’d known he was in love with Kara a few weeks into their relationship._

_He’d woken up before her, for a change, and decided to surprise her with a breakfast in bed. He would make pancakes, he’d decided, and stop by the floral shop to by her a bouquet of red roses – those were her favourite, and it was going to be perfect._

_Then he got carried away and made a complete mess of the kitchen while flipping a pancake and somehow managed to crush the flowers and wake up Kara in one single move. It was impressive, really._

_She’d stumbled into the kitchen half-dressed in her Supergirl outfit and still half asleep when she’d realised what happened. Mon-El was sure she was going to be furious with him for screwing up again, but she’d just started laughing that beautiful, honest, infectious laugh of hers and there was nothing left for him to do but join her. Then she helped him clean up the mess and took him to what she called her “Zor-El place”, where she wasn’t reporter Kara Danvers or Supergirl, but herself. It was a beautiful meadow on a mountain that she had to carry him to, and she taught him how to make flower crowns – something that was an important part of Earth culture, she’d said._

_She’d looked so beautiful with his crooked crown in her hair and her happy smile and the sun reflecting in her eyes so blue that he’d almost blurted it out right then and there. Then she tackled him and they went rolling down the slope of the hill, and he decided that the words could wait. Who needed words when Kara Zor-El was laughing?_

* * *

 

Mon-El knew his parents – knew his mother – and he knew she was not to be underestimated. There was no guarantee that she hadn’t somehow acquired Kryptonite, and she was just about to shoot Kara. If there was something he never doubted, it was his parents’ willingness to hurt others for their own gain.

So he relinquished himself. He wasn’t the best hero – maybe not even a good one – but the one person he would _always_ be ready to make sacrifices for was Kara.

She was angry at him, no, _worried_ for him – she didn’t understand why he would want to go on that ship, alone. And how could she, really, when he hadn’t told her the truth?

He told her he wasn’t sure they wouldn’t shoot him on sight, and that, at least, had not been a lie. He couldn’t imagine his parents – _mother!_ \- would be happy with him.

She doesn’t let him go alone. He should’ve expected that, really, but he wasn’t really sure he was thinking clearly – his mind was scrambling in panic at the prospect of seeing her ( ~~them~~ ) again.

* * *

 

  _Some days, he’d wake up with Kara gone, feeling cold in her apartment that seemed darker without her there to bring light to it with her presence, and he’d remember Lar, and Kia, and Mahya and Ruppo, and he’d allow himself a few moments of mourning._

_Sometimes, those few moments would stretch on, and his mind would distract him from everything he’d lost with another depressing thought, and one that he knew wasn’t really that unlikely to happen. In those moments he’d think about how he would one day lose the light of his life – Kara._

_In those self-torturing daydreams, this is how it’d happen:_

_He would screw up. Screw up something big, or maybe just one time too many, and Kara would decide that she was done with his pathetic ass. Then he would be forced to go back to “his room” at the DEO and be all alone in the cold and the dark all over again. And he’d deserve it._

* * *

 

 This is how it happened in reality:

He screwed up, big time, and not the first either. Kara found out and was mad at him, and had what he was sure was a lovely chat with his mother, deliberated over whether he was worth the effort of forgiving him or not, decided that he wasn’t and broke things off with him. He was forced to depart from her apartment with tears in his eyes and a pain in his heart and everything around him was dark, and cold.

He didn’t go back to his room at the DEO.

But he deserved it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El hadn't been afraid of the dark until he was five.

**Chapter Two  
**

_Mon-El hadn't been afraid of the dark until he was five._

_He’d been so bored with the dull meeting he was forced to sit in on, so he’d snuck out while his parents were preoccupied. No one had been paying any attention to him anyway, standing there behind his mother’s throne, and it wouldn’t be the first time he’d done it, either._

_He probably would’ve been able to get away with nothing more than a lecture when he’d been caught, had he not found a black-clad Valerian servant boy playing with his toys when he’d barged into his room._

_He’d been so furious, just about ready to call the guards – this servant had been playing with_ his _toys – when he remembered_ he _wasn’t supposed to be in his room either, and he’d rather not be forced to that meeting._

_He was just about to take matters into his own hands - Krais always told him he had a mean right hook - when he noticed the boy was so scared he started to cry – but silently. He’d only seen people crying silently before they were executed, resigned to their fate – and he hated executions._

_(He hated seeing the deaths and the sadness of their family and friends, and he hated the courtyard the executions took place in and he hated the scary glint in his father’s eyes as he gave the order.)_

_So, instead of introducing the Valerian with his fist, Mon-El plopped himself on the floor next to him and informed him that he was the only one allowed to be the space pirate – the boy could be someone else._

_He’d completely forgotten about the fact that his mother always took him through the gardens after the meetings were done and was in the middle of a very bloody space battle between pirate captain Mon the Invincible and General Jan Powerful when his father barged in._

_“I was just playing with my new friend,” Mon-El defended his actions when he saw the anger in his eyes, only making the King that much more enraged. “The meeting was boring.”_

_It was the wrong thing to say._

_Mon-El had seen his father angry many times, but never this furious. A bellow for guards later, Mon-El was getting ready for another try to assuage the King’s temper – or at least protest the injustice of his game being interrupted – when the guards split up._

_He was taken in a different direction than General Jan Powerful._

* * *

 

When he’d been taken by CADMUS, the first thought that flashed through his mind was ‘ _I never should’ve gotten involved. I should have known better.’_

And then he got Kara caught too, Kara with her selflessness and her kindness that always made it that much easier to breathe, and then she was in such pain because of _him_ he’d wanted to scream-

-but Kara was already screaming.

He’d told her he’d deserved to die with Daxam and she’d protested despite the agony he'd just caused her, but she hadn’t know just how many people had died so he could survive. Didn’t know about the Kryptonian ambassador that was shot in front of his eyes so he could have that pod.

If she’d known she never would’ve gone along CADMUS’ wishes and just let him die like he should have years ago.

He knew he had to tell her the truth, and he’d tried, but – not hard enough.

* * *

 

_He didn’t know how long he’d been in that room._

_It was spacey, and there was food and drinks, and a very comfortable bed, but there was no light._

_There was no light, and it was cold – not freezing – but a chill that seemed to become more cool the longer he noticed it. The comfortable bed had only two pillows and no covers._

_He didn’t know how long he’d been it that room. But when they let him out, he was led to the courtyard he hated by two silent, black-clad guards._

_He never tried befriending another servant again._

* * *

 

Space was cold.

He’d gotten to stay at his own room, at least. And he hadn’t even realised how much he missed the Daxamite architecture. It was what Winn would’ve called grey lining in this literal hell of a situation that he’d played the part of a scorned lover so well and the Cruiser was so huge that he was allowed to be left unsupervised – unsupervised being a relative term. He had no doubt the room was littered by listening devices and cameras alike.

“ _You were right,”_ he’d told them, anger burning in his eyes – real anger, but not directed where his parents thought. “ _I was never going to be good enough for her.”_

His father smirked while his mother feigned concern and sympathy, and it was easy enough to convince them that if he couldn’t be with Kara anyway, there was no sense in pretending to be a hero and care about Earth.

It would be easy to convince himself of that too, he thought.

* * *

 

_Mon-El knew that he didn’t really have a chance at gaining Kara’s forgiveness. While Kara was amazing, and could probably forgive the devil if she wanted, why would she want to forgive him?_

_It was bad enough that Kara hated liars, but she finally realised just how much of a terrible person he was. She was this bright, beautiful person – and he was a cowardly prince that saw his people dying and just ran away. And what had he ever given her that she couldn’t have elsewhere? All he’d ever done for her was disappoint her, lie to her, and be another burden she carried on her shoulders._

_He didn’t deserve her or her forgiveness._

_He never would. But he had to tell her everything, tell her the whole truth – it was the lies that got him in this situation in the first place. So he’d told her he loved her, and when she told him she was done he’d left without protesting._

_Because he didn’t deserve her. But he could at least try to make her a little bit proud of the person he’d become._

_One day._

* * *

 

“We’re going to make Daxam great again,” his mother had said, but what she’d meant was they were going to make themselves rich and powerful again, reaping the benefits of their peoples’ subjugation.

“We are,” he agreed later, accepting his mother’s offer of going back to Daxam. Except what he had in mind was a new, free Daxam – one that was everything his parents _didn’t_ want _._

 _“Don’t throw that chance away,”_ Kara had said, and she was right – just not in the way she thought. He’d been a bad person – she’d said herself that he benefited from the suffering of his people. And he didn’t want be like that again. He wanted to be a good person.

“ _You’re a prince. Act like it.”_

He’d decided to listen to her.

“Join us,” his mother had urged, “you will have everything you want. All you need to do is join us in uniting Daxam.”

“Power,” he’d said, in a tone that reminded him uncomfortably of his father, “I will not be feeling powerless again.”

“Deal.”

“You will still need to obey us, of course,” the King added in a light voice, a glass of Sedenachian whiskey in his hand. “Aside from that, you will have your wish. Now let us feast, to a new and better Daxam!”

A new and better Daxam, indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, here's the next chapter. I'm not really that happy with it but school's getting crazy and I wanted to get it out today. And thank you so much for the wonderful feedback, you guys are the best!!  
> Next update: before March 30. for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I finally wrote something Karamel! I've been shipping them for a while, but I didn't really have that many fic ideas but finally here they are (but too many, far too many). Please rewiew, tell me if you like it and enjoy!


End file.
